xe2x80x98Klecincrexe2x80x99 is a new variety of carnation plant that originated as a sport of the variety xe2x80x98Mizderellaxe2x80x99 (not patented), and was discovered in a greenhouse of our company in Stuttgart/Germany. The new plant is desirable for commercial greenhouse production because it has several of the desirable characteristics of its parent xe2x80x98Mizderellaxe2x80x99, but is distinguished by its flower color. The mutation was selected in September 1994 because of its cream-white colored mature flower, a trait that distinguished it from its parent variety xe2x80x98Mizderellaxe2x80x99, which has a cerise colored flower.
After selection, xe2x80x98Klecincrexe2x80x99 was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings in Stuttgart/Germany, Latina/Italy and Tquma D.N. Negev/Israel. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of xe2x80x98Klecincrexe2x80x99 held true from generation to generation.
Traits of xe2x80x98Klecincrexe2x80x99 were recorded in Germany on Nov. 19, 1997. Observations were recorded from plants produced for cut flowers that were planted on May 5, 1997, pinched Jun. 3, 1997, and grown at a density of 19.2 plants per square meter. The results of trials indicated that xe2x80x98Klecincrexe2x80x99 had the same attributes as xe2x80x98Mizderellaxe2x80x99, except for color.
The variety xe2x80x98Klecincrexe2x80x99 was propagated vegetatively, and, therefore, somatic mutations were a possibility. To-date, however, no variants that are different from the original variety have been noted. Additionally, since the sport xe2x80x98Klecincrexe2x80x99 was found in 1994, no instability of the new variety has been noted.
xe2x80x98Klecincrexe2x80x99 is a carnation plant that has the same attributes as its parent xe2x80x98Mizderellaxe2x80x99 but is distinguished by its cream-white petal color (both upper and lower surfaces), possessed by the mature flower. That cream-white petal color is best represented by 155A of The R.H.S. color code system.